Blue Roses: A Near-Death Experience
by IrisFB
Summary: When Cassia awakes from a traumatic fainting incident, she finds that she may be sicker than she had assumed... Even sicker than the others had assumed, either... Could she have a mutated case of the Rosalia Virus?


I awoke in a blue bedroom.

I found myself crowded around by everyone in Resurgam.

"Oh, you're awake." Tomoe said. She was smiling, but she looked very worried.

"What...happened?"I asked her.

"You passed out in the middle of the street after some weird butthole punched you in the stomach."

Maria said that, always angry as usual.

"Oh…" I remembered that moment… but I doubt it was the trauma that the man inflicted on me that had made me fall unconscious on the ground.

I have an illness of some sort...what kind it is, I have no idea.

But I wasn't about to tell everyone that.

"Lucky for you, I was there." Derek boasted.

Everyone glared at him except for him. It's not like he passed a math test...at least he's bragging about something very nice of him to do.

"Oh my god, Cassia!"

I saw Erhard burst into the room.

"Oh my god, I'm _so _sorry I was late! I was so worried you weren't okay!"

"It's...alright." I smiled at him weakly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing! I'm just a bit traumatized from all this, that's all."

"You're in my bedroom, Cassia. Just if you were wondering." Derek said.

"Shut the fuck up, Derek." Maria said.

She didn't pummel him, so that's a relief. But then I realized it was for my own good that she didn't. She didn't want any more commotion.

"Are you alright enough to continue working? Because I can give you a break if you wan-"

"No, No, Chief! I'm alright!"

I got off the bed and stood up. I suddenly saw that my clothing had changed.

"Uh...who changed my clothes?" I asked.

"I did. Your clothes were all dirty from you passing out on the ground." Erhard said.

Suddenly, I felt a lot more self conscious about my body.

I thought about what he could have seen while he changed my clothes, and felt really awkward. I did my best not to show it, though...Erhard had trouble _not _showing it.

"So...shall we go back to Resurgam?" I asked.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Chief said.

"The FBI sent me a limo that's parked right outside. Little Guy's guarding it. Who wants a ride back to Resurgam?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Everyone in the room hooted.

I smiled and said "Okay."

What was up with everyone wanting limos these days? They're just freaking cars.

We walked outside the building and all got into the car.

"Wow, you guys took a while." Little Guy, or Navel, said from the driver's seat.

"Pfft." Was all Naomi said to him.

"Come on, Little Guy. We're all waiting for you."

"Oh, right!"

He started to drive away from the house when suddenly I had another attack, but this time much worse.

I clutched my stomach in pain and winced.

It felt like something was clawing at my body...could I have lacerations inside of me?  
>Suddenly, I started heaving up blood.<p>

"Oh, shit! Little Guy, STOP THE FUCKING CAR!" Markus yelled.

Little Guy suddenly pulled over as I kept on throwing up blood.

"What's happening to her?!" Tomoe screamed. I was surprised...Tomoe never seemed to panic about these kinds of situations before.

I got an incredible pain in my liver area, and I started squealing from the pain.

Then more blood came.

"Little Guy, DRIVE!" Naomi screamed.

"MAKE UP YOUR MINDS, MORONS!" Little Guy shouted.

"Go. To. RESURGAM!" Everyone except me shouted at him.

He began to drive again.

"It...It hurts!" I said.

"I know, I know. C'mon, Cass, you can hold on until we get to the hospital, right?! You can do it, Cass!" Erhard told me, in a voice both soothing and scary.

"N-No…" was my last word before I passed out, right there on the limo.

…

"Cassia? Cassia?"

I was awoken by Erhard's words.

He sounded super worried, like he thought I might die.

And then I realized, I just might.

I was pale, and there was a cannula in my nose.

I looked like death. No, _worse._

"Are you alright?"

"Apparently, no…" I told him.

I still felt bad, but I could control the pain a little.

"I think I may...have R...R…"

"Rosalia? We already tested you for that...but the results came negative...and positive."  
>"What?!"<p>

"I couldn't believe it myself, but it's true." He reassured me.

"But...But I have pigment spots on my abdomen!"

"We know...We really don't know what to do, Cassia….I'm sorry."

I saw him tear up and cry, right there in front of me.

I felt terrible.

Not because I was going to die, but because my death is going to affect others.

The least that dear death could do for me was to give me a lone, solitary death.

Now I don't know what...what will happen to everyone…

_TO BE CONTINUED…_


End file.
